


The Prince and The Aide

by TheAcefromSpace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, References to Depression, Servants, Tell me what I can fix please, i dunno., prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAcefromSpace/pseuds/TheAcefromSpace
Summary: You end up becoming the aide/hand to the heir to the throne. Prince Connor Stern. He's an ass that needs to learn manners and how to properly run a kingdom. Can you do that? Well, you sure can try...just don't catch feelings.
Relationships: Connor/You





	1. Chapter 1: A/N note

Hey everybody, thank you for checking this one out, please bear with me, this is the first time that I have written a fanfiction like this. I’ll change the name eventually. I also am working on like...4-5 other fanfics. So, chapter 2 will be intros for all the characters, then I’ll actually get into the story. ALSO, this fanfic is for Em/oathkeeperc0slays. Please show her love, she is amazing. I am also basing this off of her Prince!Connor cosplay. So thanks for joining, and see you next chapter.


	2. Character Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more character introductions as the story progresses I promise.

Y/N-Your name  
H/C-Hair Color  
H/L-Hair Length  
I’ll add more as I go.

Y/N  
You are Prince Connor’s hand/aide. Good luck dealing with this idiot’s shenanigans. Also, try not to catch feelings, after all...it’s not allowed.

Connor Stern  
This is the prince of the kingdom? Good lord. Anyways, this boy needs to learn how to be proper and responsible. Not the spoiled child he acts like.

Richard (Nines) Stern  
Youngest son, and very proper. A total suck up to Amanda in Connor’s opinion. Kind, unless he’s around Amanda, then he turns into a total blank slate.

Amanda Stern  
Queen of this kingdom, extremely rude. Completely controls her son's lives. Literally nobody likes her, not even her own subjects. They like Connor more, and that’s saying something, because he a totally jerk as well.

Fletcher Allen  
Richard’s personal guard. Kinda not there but eventually will be.

Hank Anderson  
Connor’s personal guard and Lieutenant.

Tina Chen  
You’re technical wing-woman because she’s super cool about it.

Gavin Reed  
A friend of yours as you go through. He helps you through a lot of things, but he is also fiercely protective of you.

Captain Jeffery Fowler  
Head guard. Kinda like a father figure to you. Also totally willing to kick Connor’s butt if he hurts you.

Don’t worry, there will be a backstory for you in a few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be a little sporadic because I have work and I'm going outta town for a couple days.


	3. The Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the lucky pick this time to train the prick of a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a strange way to write NGL

“Y/N! Y/N!” Gavin yelled, shaking me awake. “You’ve got about a minute before the Prince and Queen get down here. They're picking an aide for the Prince. Hurry up!” With that he left.  
I sighed as I ran a hand through my H/L H/C hair. I quickly sat up and tugged on my boots. Running into the kitchen, I slipped into line in between Gavin and Tina.  
“Good morning you two.” I mutter as you rolled my shoulders back to stretch a little bit.  
“Hey Y/N.” Tina said, grinning. “Didja hear? Prince Connor and Her Royal pain are coming down to mingle with the servants.”  
I snorted. “What a pleasure. And to think, one of us may be picked to teach the royal prick manners.”  
Gavin snorted then stood up straight...well as straight as he could get. I looked over and suddenly straightened my back as well. The entire room suddenly ceased to have any noise as Captain Fowler walked in with Queen Amanda and Prince Connor walked in.  
“Your majesty’s,” Fowler said, “These are the best trained servants that we have. Please take your time.”  
Amanda nudged Connor in the back, “Five minutes.”  
I paused my thoughts and really looked at Connor. Messy dark brown hair, immaculate makeup. Not gonna lie, kinda jealous. Everything about him screamed regal, minus the fact that he slightly slouched and wore his crown slightly sideways.  
‘Straighten your back’ I thought. ‘You look like you’re walking in a daze.’  
I blinked and I suddenly saw a flash of white and felt a hand underneath my chin.  
“Hm.” Connor said, tilting my chin up. “You are Y/N correct?”  
“Yes my lord.” I replied.  
“Mother,” Connor said, releasing my chin and turning to the Queen. “I’ll take Y/N. They seem like a good one.”  
“Connor!” Amanda screeched, causing half of our staff members to flinch involuntarily. She walked towards me and looked me up and down.  
“You look regal enough. Do you know all the royal graces Y/N?”  
“Yes my queen.” I replied, not making eye contact.  
“Hm. Then you will teach my son. Hopefully you will last longer than the other servant.” She replied.  
“Mother! I thought that I was picking an aide! Not a babysitter.” Connor said indignantly from the doorway.  
“Go Connor. Y/N.”  
“Yes my queen?”  
“I will see you in an hour in the throne room.”  
“Yes my queen.”  
With that sentence the two royals left and the entire room let out a breath of relief.  
“Y/N. Your face is red.” Gavin said, poking my shoulder.  
“How could it not be?!” I demanded. “That prince needs to learn to-gah! He’s an idiot, and I could read that from his body language.”  
Tina and Gavin laughed.   
“Well at least you get a slightly easier job.” Tina said.  
“No Teens. That prince is a disaster. I cannot believe that I was selected.”  
“Y/N.” Gavin and Tina said at the same time. “Calm the hell down. You’ll be okay.”  
I sighed. One more hour without an annoying prince. This is going to suck.  
Another servant ran down the stairs with a note in his hand. “Gavin! T-there’s a n-note for you...it’s f-from th-”  
“Thank you Ralph!” Gavin said loudly, grabbing the note. “I know who it’s from.”  
“A love letter for Gavin?” I joked.  
His face turned beet red. “No. Uh...I’m Prince Richard’s aide.”  
My jaw dropped. “Not fair! You get the normal ish prince and I get the weird one?”  
Tina laughed at this. Gavin scowled. “Connor is not the weird one.”  
“Sure. And you’re not g-”  
“Shut up Y/N. You are my best friend, but you are getting on my nerves.”  
I grinned. “I better head up then...though I really want to meet Prince Nines.”  
“Nines?”  
“His nickname.”  
“Weird.”  
“I still have got about fifty minutes left. C’mon I want to properly meet him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me how I did.


	4. The most annoying people in the kingdom...except maybe Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you and Connor annoying each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here's another chapter because why not? Tell me how you like this one please.

Chapter 4: The most annoying people in the kingdom...except maybe Gavin.  
“Y/N? Are you even looking where you’re going?” Gavin asked.  
I smiled innocently. “Nope. Considering that I’m dreading working with an idiotic prince.”  
“How do you know that he’s even idiotic? For all we know he could be extremely smar-”  
Gavin suddenly cut off and bowed. I stopped moving too late and ran right into Prince Connor.  
“Ah! I’m so sorry your majesty.” I quickly said, stepping back and bowing.  
“Hm. Since you are already here, I guess you can come and see my mother.” He said.  
I bit the inside of my lip.  
‘Just because he has a punchable face doesn’t mean that you can punch him. Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t-’  
Gavin elbowed me in the ribs.  
“Ow Gavin, what the he-”  
“I asked,” Connor said loudly. “Where were you two going anyways?”  
“We went to go find Prince Richard, then I was going to find you, Prince Connor” I replied, not backing down from the eye contact.  
He glared at me, clearly trying to get me to back down. “Well, since my brother only sent for Gavin, I do not think he’d like his time wasted by-”  
Connor was cut off as I heard a voice yell, “Y/N! Gavin! I’ve been waiting for you two. Oh, hello dear brother.”  
I grinned as I saw Nines run down the hallway to greet us.  
“Richard, you know Y/N?!” Connor demanded.  
Nines snorted. “I mean yeah. Gavin’s best friend, and they make really good cookies with Kara.”  
“So they aren’t as annoying as they seem?” He asked, incredulous.  
Nines laughed. “Of course not. Con, lighten up. They’re really nice, and they get to be your aide.”  
“That sounds great Nines.” Connor replied with sarcasm lacing his voice obviously.  
“Doesn’t it!” He exclaimed. “C’mon Gavin. I need help with a few things real quick.”  
“But-” Gavin protested.  
“C’mon. And besides, the flirt needs to get his aide some new clothes before mother sees them.”  
“Richard!” Connor yelled as Nines walked away with Gavin.  
I placed a hand on his shoulder. “How much time do we have left before Aman-the Queen needs us-me?”  
He sighed and pushed my hand off his shoulder. “About thirty minutes. Follow me.”  
I walked behind him for about ten paces before he said, “Stand by me, I hate it when people walk behind me. And call me Connor when my mother isn’t looking please.”  
I jogged a little bit to get beside him. “Can I ask you a question Connor?”  
“You just did.”  
“Brat.” I muttered.  
“What was that?” He asked.  
“Nothing. Anyways, who’s next in line for the throne?”  
“Me.”  
“Okay, then how the HELL do you not know your airs and graces...or manners?” I asked, pulling his arm to stop him.  
“Excuse me?” he replied, anger evident on his face.  
“Why do I have to teach you?”  
“Because my mother decided that Nines would be back up in case I died.”  
“Wow. She really expects Nines to become King doesn't she?”  
Connor bit his lip then continued walking. “Yeah.”  
The rest of the walk was silent. When Connor stopped, we were standing in front of a solid silver wood door. Connor pushed it open and grabbed my wrist.  
“Get in. We have to change your look just slightly.”  
“What’s wrong with my look?”  
“Everything according to my mother.” He replied, smiling just a bit as he looked me up and down.  
I snapped in front of his face. “My eyes are up here.”  
He grinned. “Of course they are, my apologies.”  
“Wait, I was being-”  
“Sarcastic, I know.” He said, cutting me off. “I may be a prince, but I know what sarcasm is.”  
“I’m sure that you do. Now what do you want me to wear.”  
Connor bit his lip. “I’m not really good at giving other people advice, on this, but I sure as hell can try.”  
I smiled. “I’ll take you up on that offer.”  
He nodded and walked away for a second, dropping my wrist. He came back holding brown leggings, a white tunic, and a black boots.  
“Hm.” I said, “good job, I won’t look like an idiot. But if it’s all the same to you, I don’t want to take boots that are more expensive than I can afford.”  
“It’s fine, I have like three other pairs.”  
I bit my lip and took the clothes. “Thank you but where can I…”  
He gestured behind me. I slipped behind the screen and changed. I came out, tucking the shirt and Connor’s jaw dropped.  
“You look really good.”  
I felt my face heat up. “Thanks. S-shouldn’t we go now.”  
He nodded, “uh, yeah follow me.”  
I bit my lip and thought, ‘he gets annoyed with me really easily and he can also act like this. Ass.’  
“So a minute ago, you were complaining about me being your aide, and now you flirt with me. What’s up with that?” I asked.  
His face turned red. “I-I’m not flirting with you. And you are annoying, so I can handle you knowing that fact. But, if my mother wishes it, then she gets it I guess.”  
“You think you can handle me?” I ask, incredulous. I grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall.  
“You think you can handle me?” I ask again, whispering.  
His face was the color of a beet now. He opened his mouth to say something, then immediately closed it.  
I pushed off of the wall and kept walking. “That’s what I thought.”  
I got halfway down the hall before I heard Connor run to catch up to me.  
“You called me a flirt! What the hell was that?!” He yelled.  
“Aw,” I replied with a smirk. “Is poor Prince Connor angry that a girl just stood him up to his flirt title?”  
“That wasn’t flirting! That was teasing!” He yelled again.  
“Hm.” I grinned. “Might want to lower your voice considering that we’re right outside the throne room.”  
He shut his mouth and took a deep breath. All while not looking at me, he opened the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, I'll have another chapter out soon

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me out a little bit. What do you want the kingdom to be named. Please give me constructive criticism please.


End file.
